


Red Kryptonite Makes Awful Jewelry

by Anonymous



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Red Kryptonite, Rough Sex, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The NonCon tag is just in case. This is more Mildly DubCon.  Please head the tags!--------Kon-El comes in contact with some Red Kryptonite. It goes as well as one might expect.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231
Collections: Anonymous





	Red Kryptonite Makes Awful Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> DubCon where Kon certainly doesn't wait for a yes from tim but tims not exactly hating it

Batman is going to kill him.

\- - - -

It all started when he went to visit Clark in his home in Metropolis. He was just there to hang out for a half hour, maybe longer, and let the Super patriarch know that he hadn’t bitten the dust again. Jonno and him were just finishing up a round of Jon’s math homework because he loves the kid to bits and he’ll always have time to help him with pre-algebra and listen to him talk about how ‘Damian totally broke this one guy’s nose on patrol last night without using his fists or feet, Conner. It was so cool!’. He was about to head out after he stopped in the kitchen to give Krypto a treat from the pantry when he spotted it.

It was rather inconspicuous, a ring box lying on the kitchen counter with a letter opened next to it. Kon picked up the letter to read it over and paused. He eyed the ring box suspiciously now. It was from Lex and it was meant for Clark. According to the letter it was their highschool graduation ring and Lex had apparently refurbished the ring for Clark after he found it in his office. Seems he’s using the excuse of Clark leaving the ring by mistake during an interview last week to cover the fact he most likely stole it. Kon opened the ring box carefully and found…

Nothing. Just a dumb looking class ring with the highschool’s insignia and made with a very obnoxious looking gold that makes Kon wonder if Clark ever had any fashion sense. Though, later on, he’ll be told he wasn’t much better. Kon was just taking it out carefully with a towel rag to inspect it when Clark and Lois walked into the kitchen and saw him squinting at the ring like it had just insulted his cows. 

“Be careful with that, Conner. Don’t want it messing with you in case Lex did something to it.” Lois warns gently and Kon nods stiffly because man that was condescending-

Wait. What? He made a face as he lowered the ring and looked over to Lois. Was she being condescending? Or was he just too sensitive? Kon wasn’t paying much attention as his technical step-mom plucked the ring from his hands and looked it over, giving it a quick rinse down in the sink before carefully putting it in the palm of Clark’s hand.

The silence could overwhelm a person. 

“Nothing. Guess it was a false alarm.” Clark muttered as he twirled the ring around. Lois still didn’t look too convinced. Kon blinked for a moment before shrugging and holding his hand out.

“Okay then, but let me hold on to it for today. Just in case. It’ll be easier for you to stop me than for me to stop you.” He says with a lopsided, easy smile and Clark hesitated. He looked at Conner with something that seemed like suspicion in his eyes before sighing and handing the ring over.

“Try not to lose it? That ring wasn’t cheap, ya know.” He joked and Kon rolled his eyes. He gave the Kents his goodbyes, kissing Lois’ cheek, hugging Jon, and nodding at Clark. He slipped the ring onto his pointer finger and took off for the skies.

It should have been obvious when, as he flew, he took the opportunity to flip off some asshole in a plane taking pics of him as he cruised along on his back, that maybe the ring was more dangerous than it looked.

  
  


\- - - -

He’s not sure why he’s been such a smarmy, irritable jackass today. Seriously, ever since that afternoon he’s been off. Kon keeps snapping at people and can’t seem to keep his hands to himself either. He knows he’s kinda always been a bit of a horn-dog but this is starting to grate on his own nerves. Especially when it came time for his designated nightly patrol.

Tonight, he’s with Red Robin and, while he and Tim have slowly been getting their friendship back to how it used to be, he’s not really looking forward to it. He’s kinda been in a bit of a slump dating wise ever since he and Cassie decided that too much has changed for them to ever be together that way again. He’s kinda relieved and heartbroken by that, though. Relieved his friend can move on and be happy but heartbroken because in reality he did love her.He thought the world of her and she really broke his heart.

It’s a wonder he didn’t cry harder when he saw her in the hallways of the Tower before he met up with Tim.

But as for why that particular bit relates to Tim… Well, simply put, Tim Drake is hot as hell; even now when he looks like he hasn’t slept in a week and acted like a particularly abused and abandoned cat. Tim still has that same softness to his cheeks that he remembers finding adorable and it just has the added bonus of pairing well with his lips that seemed to have gotten just the slightest bit poutier since he came back to life. His hips and ass were still really enticing and Kon really wishes he’d ditch the condom cowl already and go back to the domino mask because his hair is really silky and soft and he wonders what kind of noise Tim would make if he pulled on it.

Unfortunately he can’t really act on those thoughts because they were getting ready to bust down the doors on this major drug deal going on in the storage houses out by the East End Highway. Some cartels from Canada surprisingly enough are making a deal with some gangs to move a drug that was basically meth but it makes your eyeballs pop out of your skull. Nasty stuff.

Kinda like what he wanted to do to Timmy right now. Nasty stuff, he meant. Not- not make his eyes pop out of his skull. 

Anywho, Kon waited for Tim’s signal outside of the storage facility. He was there to play back up for Red Robin, taking out as many guys as he could outside of the building while Red took out the main dudes inside and secured the drugs. The plan went pretty well, considering who they were and the kind of shit that normally happens to them.

Sure he may have broken that guy's leg in a way that would ensure he’d never walk right again and yeah, maybe that other dude had a cracked skull but hey, at least now he could go inside and be the designated back up because some dude just tried to hold Red at gunpoint and.

Well.

Red Robin glared at him with ice-cold steel in his eyes as Superboy lifted and tossed the collapsed piece of ceiling away from them. All around them, the groans and pained moans of the cartel and gang members sounded out as some crawled out of the wreckage of the site and others just laid in futility under the rubble. Sirens were heard from the distance and Superboy spared one last glance at the man that tried to put a bullet through Red Robin’s brain before taking said vigilante in his arms and floating for a moment.

He sneered down at the jackass and immediately flew off for the tower as Tim continued to glare at him from behind the lenses of his cowl.

\- - - -

“I said I was sorry, RR!” He was irritated. Normally he would’ve been irritated and resigned but right now he was just irritated. Seriously, he apologized for the excessive force and everything! What more did the little control freak want?

“Sorry doesn’t rebuild a storage warehouse and it sure as hell doesn’t fix all the shattered bones and punctured organs you left behind tonight.” He growled out in that serious tone that made him sound like he was doing a Batman impersonation. Kon scoffed. “Then maybe this will show them that it’s not worth risking permanent bodily harm to 

make a few thousand bucks.” He said, internally cringing at how unempathetic he sounded. This wasn’t like him.

Tim seemed to have gotten the same vibe because now he was checking Kon’s face over. His cowl was down and his tired blue eyes were looking into his and, look, Kon knows that Tim is just looking for dilated pupils but Kon can’t help the slimy smirk that stretches his lips wide and the words that tumble out after.

“If you just wanted to get a closer look at the goods, I can give you a whole presentation, Timmy. Just gotta ask.” He practically purred as he trailed his fingertips down Tim’s sides and let them linger on his waist.

Tim took a step back, putting a foot of space between him and Kon. Kon scowled, feeling heat flare up in his stomach and annoyance tinge his periphery. Tim was such a _ tease _ , fuck. The Bat looked at him with concern wrinkling his brow and he shook his head.

“You’re benched. Go to your room and cool down, Conner. You’re not acting like yourself.” Kon looked at him like he was crazy. His jaw clenched and he growled, gripping Tim’s bicep and turning him to look the Kryptonian in the eye.

“Excuse me?” He snarled. “I’m benched, am I? I’m not acting like myself?” 

Tim’s hand flew to a pouch in his belt that Kon’s X-Ray vision told him was lined with lead. Good to know where he left his Kryptonite. Kon narrowed his eyes at Tim and the Bat narrowed his right back. His hand twitched over the pouch and Kon knew that if he was gonna get what he wanted…

It wasn’t like Tim had never been super sped anywhere before because he and Kon have been friends with Bart ‘Impulse’ ‘Kid Flash’ Allen for years and he always had a habit of just super speeding them wherever he wanted them to be at the moment but Kon had to admit. It was so satisfying to see Tim so disoriented from the super speeding. Satisfying and heartbreaking. He hasn’t had anyone to randomly drop him off at weird places in the blink of an eye in so long he’s gotten unused to the feeling. He’ll fix that soon enough, but first.

Kon had Tim pressed up against the dusty console that once served as the light to Tim’s darkness. Lines of code had run across the cracked screen rapidly and relayed nothing but failure after failure as Tim desperately searched for a way to bring his best friend back. Conner felt his heart clench in his chest as he thought about Tim’s spirit and hope breaking bit by bit with every last word that sounded nothing but disappointment in his ears. He growled as Tim made to reach for the Kryptonite in earnest now and he leaned forward to growl in his ears as he rutted between his legs.

“Tell me, Tim, do you really wanna bench me?” He let himself drop a few octaves as he dragged his growing bulge against the armor of Tim’s tights. He wasn’t letting Tim off easy. “Do you really wanna make me sit in my room doing nothing while you throw yourself out there again? Come on, Timmy, we both know it’d be better if I stuck around ya.”

He let his tongue lick a stripe up his neck, lapping a bead of sweat as Tim’s breathing started to hitch. Kon felt Tim’s meek attempt to close his legs, his thighs twitching as he realised that closing them would just press Kon’s erection more against his crotch. Kon grinned viciously. “What do you say Tim? Let me go out with ya, yeah? I can make it worth your while.” 

Red Robin was tenacious and had one hell of an iron will since he just swallowed the lump in his throat and gritted out- “N-no! Superboy, get off me. Something’s wrong, this isn’t you! Fuck, You’re in no condition to be in the field.”

Kon grabbed Tim by his arms, holding them close to his sides and then slammed them both of them into the ground. Tim let out a surprised gasp of air as the pain shot up his spine of his back hitting the solid bedrock so hard. He looked up to see Kon glaring down at him with a heat that made him shiver like prey coming to terms with their imminent demise. Kon sneers down at Tim with a dak haze to his eyes and that pins Tim to the ground. He just waits for Kon to move as his thighs squeeze against each other, a feat only possible because Kon wasn’t flushed up against his pelvis.

“No condition for the field, eh? Alright. Why don’t you help me get into the right condition for it then?” He mocks, rolling his hips and forcing Tim’s thighs apart again. The man beneath him makes a keening sound that goes straight to the clone’s dick and he can’t help himself. He let’s go of Tim’s upper body to shred his armor in one go, the whole lower half of Tim’s Red Robin suit in tatters as Kon works to rip the jock and his underwear off. He licks his lips once Tim’s bottom is bare and he runs his finger from the bottom of Tim’s sex up to where that adorable little bud sat nestled in it’s hood. Tim keens loudly at being touched so casually.

“God look at that.” Kon Holds his hand up and watches the way the slick lube of Tim’s sex runs down his finger before licking it off slowly, eyes connecting with Tim’s and never breaking contact. “Eager little slut.

Seriously, you’re such a little freak, Timmy. Though, maybe it was a bit obvious; all the leather being a dead give away.” Kon ran his free hand up and down Tim’s sides and gripped at his waist after a moment. He pulled Tim close and ground his still clothed erection against Tim’s bare sex, the beautiful string of moans and curses coming from Tim’s mouth made him preen. Timmy looked so cute under him; his hips bucking in clearly straining measures. Poor guy needs to loosen up a bit. Maybe after Conner’s done fucking his cute hole he can see about fucking the stick out of his ass too. Lord knows Tim needs it. 

Kon trailed his other hand further down and gripped Tim’s hips in both hands, massaging his skin with his thumbs before spreading his hands and running them down to the folds of his sex. He pulled them apart, getting a good look at his Bat while Tim whined at him, embarrassment flushing his cheeks while Kon took the time to commit Tim’s junk to memory.

Hey, he was not going to pass up on free fap material for later. He moved his hand, his thumb slipping in to rub at the slick flesh and toy with Tim’s… Hm.

“Hey, Tim, what do you call this little guy?” He asks nonchalantly, ignoring the way his words come out low and breathy as he circled his thumb on the nub. Tim squeaked and pushed up against Kon’s touch. He barely managed to get the word out of his mouth as Kon kept toying with him.

“C-cock!” He finally gasped as Conner’s other hand moved and slipped his other thumb into his opening. Kon appraised the man’s cock, watching as with each circular movement of his thumb it got stiffer and poked out from under the hood it had been nestled in. Kon made a soft noise like a low whistle and finally pulled his hands away from Tim’s hips to go for his own pants. His cock was rock solid and it hurt like hell, trapped in his jeans and underwear the way it was.

He’s actually surprised that he hadn’t ripped his jeans yet with how hard he was. His eyes flicked up to look at Tim’s face and that made him break his zipper as he pulled it down and clean off his jeans. Oh wow, Tim looked so good. His face was flushed, his eyes hazy and dark with lust, and his breathing was uneven. He looked like a mess. Drool ran down his chin from when Kon was toying with his cock, no doubt. It was cute to watch him twitch and softly pant as he worked on getting his own cock out. Kon let’s his dick flop out, red and angry and pulsing with need, onto Tim’s hip and watched his pupils dilate and his lips move like he was thinking about taking him in his mouth.

It was tempting but first he needed to completely wreck Tim’s hole. Tim can suck his own juices off Kon’s dick later. The Kryptonian clone leaned down and pulled Tim into a kiss that was ridiculously messy. Spit dripped down their chins as Kon slipped his tongue into Tim’s mouth, sucking the Bat boy’s tongue into his own mouth and sucking on it. He felt Tim’s hips rut against his, Kon’s cock rubbing against and crushing Tim’s cock in turn. He smirked and pulled away from the kiss, Tim’s face a red and hazy mess as he madee nothing but incoherent whines and moans for more.

“You want me to fuck you, Tim? Want me to stuff my cock in your tight little hole and mess you up so badly, no one else could ever use you?” Tim shivered under him at his words. It was thrilling watching Tim, his Robin, fall apart under his touch and words. God, he could come right now, humping his crotch and talking dirty talking at him until he cries from the pleasure. Tim squirms and wraps his arms around Kon’s neck, his hands tangling in his short hair and tugging hard to get his attention.

“Conner, Kon, fuck! Please, just fuck me already!!” He begged, his voice unsteady and who was Kon to deny such a pretty sight. He rolled his hips a couple more times and finally, with a little bit of guidance from his right hand whilst his left steadied Tim’s hips, he managed to slip inside of him. 

Or, well, his tip managed to slip in. Tim was tighter than he was expecting. He massaged Tim’s cock a bit to get him to relax if only a smidge. He just needed the former Robin to relax just a little bit and he could slide the rest of his cock inside. Kon cooed for Tim and leaned down to kiss him, roughly tugging at his bottom lip as Tim whimpered under him. His legs seemed to tighten on Kon’s hips where they hooked themselves and Kon went about making him fall apart more by biting at his jaw and trailing down to his neck, sucking bruising marks into the skin and biting hard enough to leave welts. Tim’s hole clenched around Kon’s tip and then loosened enough that the Kryptonian was able to shove his hips roughly forward and slam home. Tim lets out a scream, the breath escaping him as Conner works to bury himself fully inside of him. He moans low besides Tim’s ear as he sinks in fully; slick and hot walls squeezing down on him as he lets himself adjust to the feeling. Okay, this was delicious and borderline addicting. Kon could see himself being addicted to fucking Tim’s hole. It makes him wonder about how it must feel compared to Tim’s ass or his mouth. He decides, as he adjusts himself to get up on his knees some and holds Tim down by his shoulders, that he would definitely look into that later. Right now he had a very sex drunk Timothy underneath him looking up at him with his arms splayed uselessly at his sides as Kon got ready to move.

Licking his lips Kon got to work pumping his hips slowly, his TTK spreading out from where his hands held Tim’s shoulders down. He let the invisible tendrils spread under the fabric of his Red Robin armor, humming to himself as he teased at his pecs and grinned in that predatory way that made Tim think of wolves cornering their kill. The last bits of his armor are torn with a screech of metal being ripped and fabric making tearing noises that grated on his ears. The armor bits were tossed aside and Tim was left in the tattered remains of the fabric bits of his costume. The TTK tendrils came to rest on his hips, the force rubbing at his lower abdomen as Kon took his sweet time rocking in and out of Tim shallowly. Tim squirmed under, trying his hardest to regain the breath he had lost when Conner fucked into his tight hole eagerly. Kon pressed an unseen hand against Tim’s stomach, just above his crotch, and smirked viciously.

“Fuck Tim, you feel that?” He spoke low as he added more pressure and Tim couldn’t answer him from the haze clouding his thoughts but oh, he definitely felt what he was talking about. “God, my dick is really filling you up, huh? I can almost see the outline of it. Such a good little bitch, taking me so well~”

Tim would normally have kicked him for talking to him like that but all he did was moan Kon’s name like a prayer and Conner was in heaven. Kon couldn’t help but think he looked like sin incarnate as the superhero pinned him down and fucked him mercilessly slow. Tim’s flushed face and shoulders burning under him as he stared at the way his eyes got misty from the no doubt overwhelming sensations.

“Such a good boy. Fuck, I should treat you to a nice fuck every day, shouldn’t I Timmy? Maybe we found your true calling in being a cute little cocksleeve for me.” He growled as he punctuated his last words with a particularly hard thrust that lifted Tim’s hips some. The Bat gasped and made a choked noise that sounded like an aborted cry of his name. Kon quirked a brow as he thrusted harshly again, putting a pinch of his strength into it.

Tim’s noises were a thing of beauty. He coughed and whined, a desperate sounding ‘Kon’ slipping from his abused lips each time Kon fucked him hard and rough. The Kryptonian snapped his hips forwards and back, his pace brutal as he paid close attention to the way Tim’s heartbeat would spike every time he put enough power behind a thrust to make it hurt. And wasn’t that just fucking hot? Tim got off on Kon fucking him hard enough that his bones creaked in Kon’s ears.

Kon had moved his hands to grab hold of Tim’s legs and spread them wide, putting him into a spread eagle split as he pressed down and curled up over him. His cock hitting deeper inside of Tim as he nearly bent the other in half, his cries of pleasure echoing off the walls of the underground lab. He couldn’t stop the growls coming from his own throat as he spoke to Tim with want dripping off his words.

“Fuck, it’s like you were made to take my cock. So tight and hot.” He thrusted in hard and Tim let out a squeal that sounded like music as the floor beneath seemed to gain small cracks. “Fuck, I can’t wait to cum inside you. Think I’ll fuck you so deep that my cum gets stuck in your womb?”

Kon smirked and kept on musing. “God, I can just, ah! I can just see it now, your belly all swollen with my cum. I bet I could knock you up like that, huh?” Rationally, he knew Tim was probably on 50 kinds of BC and he’s also probably been on HRT for a while now so that part of him probably barely works anyhow. Still, it was fun to imagine and judging by how Tim whined and tightened up on him just then, he was enjoying it too.

“I think, ahn! -Think I’ll use your mouth and ass when I’m-fuck!- done with this hole. Make sure you’re dripping my cum from everywhere when we’re done.” He purred and Tim begged ‘yes’.

Conner picked up the pace of his fucking, the sounds of their skin slapping nearly over powering their own moans and screams. He reached out with his TTK and ran the invisible tendrils through Tim’s hair softly before they gripped it and pulled on the long locks. Timmy could use a haircut but not right now. Right now, Kon was busy pulling Tim’s hair back and drinking in his squeaks of pain as Tim’s eyes glazed over in lust. The clone leaned down, bending Tim further in half and smirking before licking a long strip up Tim’s neck and biting at every inch of skin he can get his teeth on. 

Kon’s canines broke the skin of his neck and the junction between his neck and shoulder, small drops of blood beading up as he left blooming welts of angry red in his wake. It was gonna be hard to cover them up and Kon loved every bit of that thought. Now, no one would be able to dispute who exactly Tim belonged to.

“K-Kon!!!” Timlet out a moan so deep and broken that it brought Kon away from his mission to cover Tim’s neck and shoulders in bits. The Kryptonian had his breath knocked out when he felt Tim really clench down on him and-

“Ahn! God, fuck, that- fuuuck.” Kon couldn’t help the orgasm Tim’s climax drew out of him. He could feel the way his cum painted Tim’s insides white and he panted as he clenched his fingers into the meat of Tim’s thighs from where he held them apart. He took a moment to catch his breath before letting out a sigh and pulling out, watching in satisfaction when only a small trickle of cum leaks out of Tim’s now gaping hole. His cock twitched cutely and Conner couldn’t stop himself.

He pinched Tim’s cock between his thumb and pointer and tugged. Tim made a noise so high pitched he was sure only Krypto could hear it. He played and toyed with Tim’s cock, watching his overstimulated hole clench on nothing and Kon’s cock felt so hard. God, he wanted to stick it in Tim again. Tim ended up coming again, the one leg that Kon wasn’t holding up anymore twitching and straining while his toes curled and scraped against the ground. It was fascinating to watch Tim’s hole convulse the way it did and then leak some pretty juices that were definitely mixed with his own cum. Kon ran his free hand through Tim’s folds and licked his fingers clean.

Delicious.

Kon’s dick throbbed for more and he wasn’t going to deny himself that pleasure. After all, he did just cum so deep inside Tim, his spunk was probably trapped too deep to leak out. Something that really made his dick jump and he wasted no more time. He used his TTK to haul Tim up and slam him against one of the tubes that probably held one of his failed ‘replacements’. Kon just smirked at Tim and forced him to his knees. Tim leaned back against the glass and tried to catch his breath even as his hips twitched under him pathetically for more.

TTK gripped Tim’s hair again and pulled his raven locks back so he’d be forced to look up. More tendrils of invisible force took hold of his chin and forced his mouth open as far as it would go. Tim was looking up at Kon with a heavy gaze and Kon just smiled down at him as he lined his cock up with Tim’s lips and thrusted in. 

He savored the way Tim’s eyes widened and he choked on his cock. The sounds of Tim struggling to relax his throat and swallow down Kon’s thick length made shivers run down his spine. Was he a sadist? He’d happily accept the descriptor if he got to keep listening to Tim’s muffled moans. His TTK kept his mouth nice and wide open for him as he used his face to bring himself to completion. He placed his own hands on Tim’s head to move him as he liked while the TTK tendrils moved down to pull and tug at his nipples. Tim seemed to shiver at the touch.

Tim trembled as he raised his hands to grab hold of Kon’s hips. He didn’t try to steady them but gripped them hard as if holding on for dear life. Which just made Kon snap his hips harder into his face and Kon panted harshly.

It didn’t take much to get Kon to cum down Tim’s throat, Kon hissing out words of encouragement. How good Tim looked taking his cock like this and how his throat was like velvet. He managed to get half this load down Tim’s throat before he pulled out to let the rest out on Tim’s pretty lips and face. Tim coughed up a bit of the cum but didn’t move to wipe his face down. Kon’s TTK gave his nipples a final hard squeeze before retreating. His thighs shivered and with how wet and shiny the floor under Tim looked, he figured Tim enjoyed getting his face fucked as much as Kon enjoyed fucking it.

As he stood a moment to catch his breath, Conner kneeled and pulled Tim into a hug. “You’re such a good slut, Timmy. I’m gonna fuck you one more time, okay? Then, I’ll get you all cleaned up and I can fuck you again after. What do ya say? Wanna fuck until we  _ break _ something?”

The shiver he got from Tim and the low, raspy whine of ‘please’ made Kon grin widely. He stayed kneeling and leaned in to kiss him. He tasted himself and Tim on the other hero’s lips and as he kept his cute toy busy he worked on getting perfectly prepped for their next round of fun. His TTK swirled in his hole, gathering up all the slick wetness it could and used it to rub at his asshole slowly, putting pressure on the puckered hole bit by agonizing bit. Tim whined into the kiss and Kon just tugged at his hair and the boy just lifted his hands to claw at Kon’s biceps.

Soon enough the TTK tendrils managed to squeeze into Tim’s ass, stretching him out and rubbing at his rim with plenty of slickness. His TTK fanned out and wrapped around his chest to pinch and pull at his nipples and Kon kept his mouth on him so the only noises to escape were muffled cries of intense pleasure.

Once he was deemed stretched and ready, Kon moved on to the good part. He leaned back a bit, still kneeling on the floor, and wrapped his hands around Tim’s waist. The other looked at him with hazy eyes completely glossed over from the multiple orgasms. His hands were still clenching Kon’s biceps and Kon just pressed another kiss to Tim’s lips before he lifted him up and slammed him down on his cock, the organ filling Tim’s ass and making him gasp from the pain.

“Fuck!!” He screeched, the word sounding gravelly which made sense as Tim’s throat was probably sore from the fucking it took. Kon bounced Tim in his lap, not really doing much but using Tim like a glorified fleshlight as he hummed and sucked more bruises into Tim’s throat. His TTK continued to pull at the Bat’s nipples and Tim’s ass clenched down on his cock as he fucked him thoroughly. Kon’s arms flexed from the strain of fucking Tim on his dick. 

Tim was calling out Kon’s name in sobbing whimpers that made Conner want to use his throat again. Maybe after he completely reamed his ass.

“You’re so good, Timmy. Fuck, I love your ass. It’s so tight and keeps sucking me in so deep.” He panted as he felt himself get close again. He wasn’t all too good at dragging out successive orgasms but he definitely was willing to get into the practice of it. Marathon sex was mind blowing and he couldn’t wait to be the reason Tim didn’t get to sleep at night.

“Fuck, once I paint you’re ass white-nngh! I’ll take you upstairs. We can get cleaned u-ah~-up and then I can eat you out for a while. How’s an hour sound, babe?” He teased and bit into a particularly sensitive part of his skin. Tim let out a whine and clawed down Kon’s biceps as he came on his cock. Kon felt his lap get drenched as Tim came and squeezed the life out of his cock. Conner made a strangled noise as he came inside Tim’s ass, squeezing his waist tightly and slamming his hips down so hard that Kon just barely registered the sound of bone cracking. He breathed heavily as Tim made these strangled noises that sounded like they could’ve been pained but if the way Tim’s ass keeps clenching on his cock was anything to go by, they most definitely were not pained.

Kon slipped his hands away from his waist and let one rest on the small of his back, holding him against his chest while the other caressed his cheek.

“Hey Timmy. You good there, babe?” He mumbled as Tim caught his breath finally and looked at Kon. His eyes were a little more focused now but his face was flushed a bright red, sweat covered his skin in a shiny sheet and Conner’s cum still covering the parts of his cheeks and nose that he managed to hit. Kon smiled at how fucked out Tim looked and went in for a kiss.

Before his lips touched Tim’s, the Bat managed to get a hold of the hand on his face and slipped the ring he had on off of it. Then, he threw it across the room and Kon’s mind suddenly went from slightly hazy from sex, anger, and something else to more aware of the fact that he just had rough, nasty sex with his best friend on the floor of the abandoned lab where said friend tried cloning him.

Kon blinked a good few times and gaped at Tim before Tim put shaking hands on Kon’s face and kissed him. Kon didn’t know how to react and felt his blood run cold.

Oh shit-

“Tim.” He gasped urgently as he wrapped one hand carefully under Tim’s thighs and used his TTK to keep him from putting pressure on his hips. “Tim, fuck, man I think- I think I might have snapped a  _ bone _ . We need to get you to-”

He was cut off by the wanton moan that Tim let out and the way his head dropped forward to bury his face in Kon’s shoulder. “You did. You fractured my pelvis a bit.”

He sure didn’t sound like someone who currently had a fucking bone fracture in such a delicate place. Kon was internally freaking out. Did he accidentally fuck Tim’s brains to mush too? He’d be flattered and kinda proud if the actual injury in his hips didn’t terrify Kon.

“Fuck, Kon… I’ve never cum that hard before.” He squeezed his hands on Kon’s shoulders where they came to rest and-

What?

“We should definitely try that again. I think I like it when you break me.” Tim mumbles and Kon can feel his brain melt a little because wow. Wow. That should not be as hot as it is. Kon’s pretty damn sure there is something deeply wrong with him for getting off to his friend’s pain and he is absolutely sure there is something wrong with his friend for getting off to said pain.

“O-okay…” Kon says shakily because he really doesn’t know how to feel about this just yet but he’d probably be able to form a better opinion when he wasn’t still buried balls deep inside of Tim’s ass. He slowly lifts them both up and pulls himself carefully out of Tim. He doesn’t want to risk exacerbating the injury if he can help it.

Once that was done, Kon realized that…

“Fuck, I ripped up your clothes.” He groaned as he realized that the only intact part of Tim’s costume was his cape. He used his TTK to wrap his cape around him, trying to cover up the parts of Tim that he was sure Tim wouldn’t want on full display. Tim just chuckled at Kon, his voice still wrecked.

Once he had Tim wrapped up he super sped them as carefully as he could to the Medical Wing.

God, Batman was going to kill him.

\- - - -

Conner withered under the glare of the Batman as Tim finished explaining that Kon’s strange behavior earlier was the product of the Red Kryptonite that had been used to replace the ruby used in Clark’s school ring. Kon had been running on no inhibitions and thus no conscience for most of the day. 

Clark looked rather embarrassed by the whole thing. Though if it was because of the fact that he didn’t recognize the Red K sooner or because the X-Rays of Tim’s fractured pelvis hanging on the wall by Tim’s hospital bed were serving as a reminder to what Kon’s inhibitionless self would do if given the chance is unclear. Superman straightened up some when Batman turned his glare on him and he smiled sheepishly.

“Well, uh, I suppose next time I’ll let you know about any suspicious, red jewelry I get from Lex.” He winced when Bruce’s frown twitched in a way that told you he was beyond pissed.

“B, knock it off. I’m fine.” Tim said, voice less scratchy as he had gotten a drink of water and some meds to help with some of the tearing. Jesus, he could’ve ruptured Tim’s throat if he wasn’t careful. Tim cast Kon a sidelong glance and smiled at him in a way that was definitely not innocent.

“Not like I didn’t enjoy it.” 

Batman cringed and Superman looked like a particularly scandalized nun with the way his mouth fell open. Kon tried not to smile at how easily his boyfriend, because that’s definitely what they are now according to Tim, made the World’s Finest blanch.

“This is not to happen again. You’ll be out of commission too long and-” he redirected his Bat Glare at Kon for this next part- “I prefer if my son stayed in one piece no matter what he does.” 

It was clear that it pained Bruce to say even just those words. Kon was going to savor this moment later, when he wasn’t so certain Batman was just itching to pull out a Green Kryptonite ring on him.

They left after their med staff confirmed bed rest for a few weeks and no strenuous activity for longer, Superman and Batman quickly took their leave and left Kon and Tim alone.

…

“God, their faces were priceless.” Tim snorted and Kon smiled, reaching out to grab Tim’s hand.

“Yeah, they were. I think we were close to giving Batman an aneurysm.” Kon watched Tim get comfortable, careful not to move his lower body too much. They shared a moment of silence together, holding each other’s hand and softly smiling.

\- - - -

Not 5 minutes later, the door to the Med area was nearly busted down as a very pissed off looking Nightwing flipped in followed by Red Hood, Signal, Black Bat and Robin.

“WHO THE FUCK BROKE MY BROTHER’S PELVIS!!??”


End file.
